


Ouija Board Embarrassment

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is trying to get some, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Jazz is a little shit, Reference to Romance, Reveal, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Jazz tries to convince her college friends that ghosts are real and decides to pull a prank on Danny.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Ouija Board Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I thought I was off my Danny Phantom bs but then i was hit with this inspiration that wouldn't get out of my head so here ya go.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rights belong to Hartman and Nick.

Jazz dug in her small closet, she brought it with her just for situations like this. It was Saturday night after a week of midterms so all of the college students were out celebrating getting this far without flunking out.

She and friends decided on a nice night in the dorms and just hang out. Being from out of state, Jazz's hometown of Amity Park was brought up.

"That tourist trap?" Mel scoffed, "It's probably a whole marketing scheme to get more people to visit."

"I don't know...I've watched enough Ghost Hunters to know some of that shit is real freaky." Greg disputed.

Jazz crossed her arms, "Alright, we'll put it to a vote. All of those that think ghosts are real raise your hand."

Greg, Deena, Sheldon, and Jazz of course raised their hands. That left Mel, Kellie, and Felix as nonbelievers.

Hence why Jazz was now digging in her closet. She pulled out an old Ouija board. Danny had gifted her it as a gag gift in her sophomore year of high school, now she was in her first year of college at Stanford.

Well...it was supposed to be a gag gift until one night Jazz, Sam and Tucker tried it for shits and giggles. Tucker jokingly tried to summon Danny who was patrolling the city. It took a little concentration but then the board rattled, the wind picked up in the room as the lights flickered. As if a mini-portal opened up on the board, out popped Danny. His head twisting in every direction in bewilderment.

The three of them laughed so hard at his expression. Later Danny recalled an invisible tugging force, he had no choice but to follow it then all of a sudden he was back in his room.

Luckily, they figured out how to reverse it and send him back to where he was before being summoned.

Anyway, back to the present conversation...

"An Ouija board?" Felix concluded.

"That looks ancient," Kellie added.

Jazz sighed, "Trust me you guys, I've interacted with plenty of ghosts and have summoned them with this."

"I'm kind of hoping it doesn't work, I mean I don't want to end up dead like in those horror movies." Deena winced.

"I'll summon a friendly ghost, I talk to him the most."

Jazz set up all the pieces and they each held a hand over the planchette.

She cleared her throat, "Spirits, I call upon you tonight to reconnect with someone. I summon the ghost Phantom to appear in this room." Her hand guided them to spell out the word phantom.

They all waited with baited breaths. A few moments passed and all was deathly quiet.

Mel snorted, "I told you, nothing's happening."

Sheldon shushed her. "Focus."

The board shook and were forced to back away. The lights flickered repeatedly.

"Oh fuck! We're so dead we?!" Greg yelled.

Mel hugged Kellie in a tight hug. "Jazz! I'm sorry for being wrong but if we die I'm gonna kill you!"

Greg, Sheldon, and Felix all held each other, screaming.

Jazz calmed them all down. "Guys! It's okay! The ghost I summoned is a friend of mine! He won't kill you!"

The Ouija board opened up, spitting out a very human Danny Phantom.

"Phantom?" Sheldon asked.

Danny's back was to them but after hearing the voice he whipped around. He was in a state of undress, his shirt was gone, his belt and button to his jeans were undone. Hanging in the corner of his mouth was a small rectangular package.

"What the fuck?" Danny's voice was slightly muffled.

Six wide eyes stared at him. Jazz, however, was clutching her stomach trying to muffle her laughter.

Danny's eyes narrowed, "Jazz."

"Did we interrupt something little brother?"

Danny seemed to finally take into account his appearance. The condom package dropped from his mouth into his hand and his back pocket.

"You literally couldn't have picked a worse time to summon me."

"Woah! Woah! Timeout! That's your brother?" Deena exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is Danny."

"And you're also a ghost?" Kellie questioned.

Danny nodded. "Half ghost technically."

Greg fist pumped. "Dude that is so sick!"

Jazz placed her hands on her hips. "Think of this as a little payback for not answering my calls last week to help me with my ghost paper."

Danny waved his arms emphatically, "Come on Jazz! I was busy fighting Skulker."

"For a whole week?"

The spectators watched the back and forth between siblings.

Danny ran a hand through his already unruly hair, "Can you please just send me back to Sam?"

"So you were with her."

Rolling his eyes, he replied in his snarky tone, "No duh I was with her, we were just about to have hot—"

Jazz held up a fast hand. "Do not finish that sentence."

"Then send me back, her parents are currently out so we're on a time limit here since they hate my guts."

"Okay, okay, don't get your remaining condom in a twist."

Danny addressed her friends. "Yes, ghosts do exist, don't try to do this on your own because not all ghosts are good like me and they will try to kill you. I have all the standard ghost powers and I fight bad ghosts for a living to protect my home." He paused and nodded once, "That about covers it."

"Everyone hold hands and think about returning Danny to where he came from." Jazz directed.

The lights flickered again and the mini-portal opened. "I'll get you back later Jazz!"

The portal sucked him in returning him to Sam's room.

"See, I told you ghosts were real." Jazz stated.

"I—I don't even know what my brain in processing what I just witnessed." Mel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I know what I saw! Your brother is hot!" Kellie bellowed.

"He has a girlfriend if him being almost naked is any indication." Felix burst her bubble.

Jazz clapped her hands together. "Okay! We are not gonna start talking about my little brother's sex life!"

Greg leaned over to whisper to Sheldon, "I hope the dude was able to get some."

Sadly Jazz overheard him and hit his bicep with her big psychology book.


End file.
